Carey's Mansion for SegaRare Characters: Berri Scary
by videogamenerd123
Summary: A new Sega/Rare character, Berri, moves in. She has her heart set on Conker and she falls in love with him. Berri wants Cassidy to stay away from him at all costs. How will this end?


This episode starts with Cassidy, Maddie, Amy, Cream & Cheese, Big, and Rouge watching a soap opera called "The loved and the loveless".__They all had tissues to dry their wet eyes.

Now, the dramatic conclusion of "The loved and the loveless".

Cassidy: (sadly) *sniff* I hope she's not loveless!

Maddie: (sadly) If he breaks her heart…

I love you, Slade Rockwell. And I love you, Chandelier. *kiss*

Cassidy: Wow, what a relief! "The loved and the loveless" really plays with your emotions.

Cream: I'm just glad that Chandelier isn't heartbroken.

Amy: Me too.

Then, there was knocking at the door.

Maddie: Oh c'mon!

Cassidy: Don't worry about it, Maddie, there's no more of this show until tomorrow night.

Maddie: Alright, I'll get it.

Maddie went to go get the door. When she did, she saw a tall, grey chipmunk named Berri stood right in front of Maddie. She had a blonde ponytail, pink short shorts, a short tank top, and pink sneakers.

Berri: Like, hi!

Maddie: Hello! You must be a Sega/Rare character looking for a home. I'm Maddie. Welcome to Carey's!

Berri: Like, thank you Berri much!

Maddie: Do you need any help with your luggage?

Berri: Like, no thanks. I'm, like, Berri happy to carry my own things. I don't wanna be a burden.

Maddie: Berri?

Berri: Hmm?

Maddie: Perhaps you want a tour of the place?

Berri: That would be, like, Berri nice!

Then, Maddie showed Berri the highlight of the tour. They went to the basketball court outside. There was a crowd watching Conker dance. Berri giggled as saw Conker and started falling in love with him. She took out two cell phones to record his dancing.

Cassidy: Whoo! Go Conker!

Berri: Isn't his moves, like, Berri awesome?

Cassidy: Yeah, he's actually pretty good at dancing. Uh, why are you using two phones?

Berri: Because one is for this phone, and the other one is for incase if I blink and I miss a thing.

Maddie: (to Berri) Whadya think? You love the tour?

Berri: Oh, I do! That was, like, the best tour I have ever taken, ever!

Maddie: Well, thank you Berri much!

Berri: No, thank YOU Berri much!

Conker stopped dancing, and everybody, who was watching, started to cheer. After that, everyone seated in the dining room. Berri only set her eyes on Conker as he received compliments and questions from everyone else about how he does his dancing skills.

Conker: Oh, y'know I gotta eat the right nutrition *bites apple* right stamina. Those moves don't do it themselves, y'know?

Berri: (to Cassidy) Like, who is that guy?

Cassidy: That's Conker. I created him. He's a really great guy.

Berri: Not only that, but he's also beautiful.

Cassidy: Uh, Berri?

Berri: Yes?

Cassidy: You could just sit with him.

Berri: But, those other characters are around him. I don't wanna be rude.

Berri started giving Cassidy a pout face. Cassidy started to feel guilty for an unknown reason. Cassidy had an idea.

Cassidy: (loudly) WHO'S UP FOR AN EXCITING EPISODE OF "THE LOVED AND THE LOVELESS"?

Everybody started to jump out of their seats and run to the nearest TV. Conker is sitting alone.

Cassidy: Well, he's all yours.

Berri: (swooningly)All mine.

Conker: (to himself)Man, what is the big deal about that TV show? Oh well, I'll just be carbo loading. Then, me and Cassidy'll take 1st place in the dance competition! It's gonna be so sweet!

Berri: Like, hi, I'm Berri.

Conker: Hey, you're the girl who had two phones recording my moves.

Berri: Like, how sweet of you to notice.

Conker: Well… I have to get some more healthy foods, I'm training.

Conker started to walk away as Berri still swooned over him.

Berri: *blissful sigh* He's in training.

Tails came in and sat in Conker's seat.

Berri: Like, I'm sorry. That seat's been taken.

Tails: But, I need to finish my lunch. I'll only be a minute.

Berri: (angerly) I SAID THAT SEAT'S TAKEN!

Tails: Y'know, I'm not so hungry…

Tails ran off in fear. Berri calmed down and sighed blissfully again. Conker came back in the dining room with another apple. Berri smiled at Conker, but Conker still ate his apple. After he ate, Conker practiced dancing alone. Conker accidentally bumped into Berri.

Conker: Oh hey… Cherri is it?

Berri: It's Berri.

Conker: Right, like strawberries?

Berri: More like, ConkerBerri.

Conker started stretching, he did a split.

Berri: You have such a way of splits.

Conker: (awkwardly)Thanks, uh… You have such a way with noticing that I have a way with splits.

Berri: I have a way with noticing?

After that, Conker practiced doing cartwheels in the hallway. He started to smell something delicious. He went to find the smell. But, it turns out that it was Berri making snickerdoodles.

Berri: Like, hi there!

Conker: (startled) AH!

Berri: I'm making special snickerdoodles for your training. A pinch of nutmeg, a dash of cinnamon, and a heaping tablespoon of love.

Conker decides to take a snickerdoodle, and he actually enjoys it.

Conker: Mmm. MMM! You sure can doodle a snicker. I'll just take some more to go.

Conker grabs some more snickerdoodles as Berri is excited to hear that comment.

Berri: *gasp* I can doodle a snicker? You mean it?

Conker went into the mansion's library and started to read "Blockheads: A guide to dancing".

Conker: Mm-hmm, or, oh yeah, uh-huh.

Berri: Like, hi there! I put together a scrapbook of all the moments we, like, spent together!

Berri hands Conker a scrapbook with a cover page "C+B"

Berri: *points to a picture* This is the time when I watched you eat an apple with me. *points to a picture* This is the time when I baked you snickerdoodles and watched you eat one with me.

Berri took out a camera and takes a photo of her handing the scrapbook to Conker. Conker got startled by the camera flash.

Berri: And who can forget the time I made you that scrapbook that I made for you with me?

Conker: Good job on capturing my quiet intensity. You've really got an eye for this.

Berri: *gasp*I've got an eye?

Conker: *hands Berri the scrapbook* Two of 'em.

Conker starts to walk off. Berri is very swooned by the comment she received.

Berri: Two of them? *gasp* He must really likes me! *gasp* We're gonna be together, like, forever! (angerly) FOREVER!

Cassidy, Maddie, Amy, Cream & Cheese, Big, and Rouge were all watching another episode of "The loved and the loveless".

And there is no force in the universe that could ever tear us apart.

Cassidy: Hey, has anyone seen Conker around?

Amy: No.

Cassidy: Well, I'm gonna go find him.

Cassidy went to go find Conker. Meanwhile, Berri is walking down the hall with a gellotan sculpture of Conker.

Berri: Conker, I've made something for you. And it's entirely out of gellotan. *gasp*

Berri saw Cassidy helping Conker with his dancing. Berri started to look angry, but she had to smile.

Berri: Oh, hi there! Who's this?

Conker: This is my best friend, Cassidy.

Conker and Cassidy put an arm around each other's shoulder. Berri started to feel a little bit jealous.

Berri: And this 19 gallon gellotan sculpture, to be exact. Meticulously handcrafted into-

Conker: Yeah. Why don't you put that thing with the other things over there?

He pointed to a pile of Conker items Berri has brought.

Conker: Like I was saying, Cassidy's my best friend in the entire world.

Berri started to twitch her right eye and she started to feel more jealous

Cassidy: Right back at 'ya, Conker.

Berri felt even more jealous.

Conker: We've been together forever.

Conker & Cassidy: And always will be.

Conker and Cassidy hugged for a short time. Berri looked more angry and felt more jealous. Conker and Cassidy looked at her awkwardly.

Conker: By the way, Cass, this is uh… Sherri.

Berri: Berri! (to Cassidy) I'm sure Conker told you all about me.

Cassidy: Uh…

Berri: Didn't he mention the time with the apple, or my way with noticing? I have a way with noticing.

Cassidy: Must've slipped.

Conker: Enough chitchat, ladies, (to Cassidy) we've got a record to break,-

Conker & Cassidy: Together.

Conker and Cassidy ran out of the room with an arm around each other's shoulder. Conker accidentally ran into Berri's gellotan sculpture in the process. Which caused it to disintergrate. Berri started to look way more angrier than before and more jealous. Amy, Cream & Cheese, Rouge, and Big were still watching "The loved and the loveless".Maddie just entered the room.

Oh, and if she thinks she can drive a wedge between us, she's got another thing coming!

Maddie: What did I miss?

Rouge: She's got another thing coming!

Maddie: Another thing coming?

Big: Another thing coming!

Maddie: Another thing coming?

Amy & Cream: Another thing coming!

Maddie: Another thing coming?

Kazooie: Kazooie!

Maddie: Another thing coming? Ooh, this is gonna get ugly!

Cassidy and Conker were outside. Cassidy was in her dance team uniform. A black dance shirt with a dark green vest like pattern on it with the text "MTC", black dance pants, black dance shoes, and a ponytail with a ribbon in it. They were stretching

Cassidy: (to Conker) You don't think it's a little weird that Berri made all that Conker stuff for you?

Conker: (sarcastically)No, it's totally normal. (not sarcastic)Yes, of course it's weird!

Cassidy: Yeah, let's start practicing some moves.

Conker: Ready! My eyes are on the prize.

Cassidy: Ok. *turns on music* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8-

Cassidy got cut off when Berri tripped her.

Cassidy: AH! Ow!

Conker: (to Berri)What is wrong with you? Why did you trip her?

Berri: Oops! Silly me!

Cassidy: *dusts herself* Well, whatever! I'm gonna go get some root beer.

Conker: Get some for me?

Cassidy: Sure!

Cassidy starts to walk into the mansion and into the kitchen to the fridge to get two bottles of root beer. She got the bottles, but little did she know that Berri was right behind her.

Berri: Like, hi! What's your name again? Chassidy?

Cassidy: It's Cassidy. Like, as in "Butch Cassidy". I dunno my mom named me Cassidy after that guy's last name. What's up?

Berri: (angerly)Look, there is nothing between you and Conker.

Cassidy: There is nothing between me and Conker. We're best friends.

Berri: (angerly)Whatever! Listen, don't get too hooked up with him because I'm Conker's girlfriend, NOT YOU!

Cassidy: I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his best friend.

Berri: (angerly)Oh, potato patoto!

Cassidy: I know this sounds cheesy but, no, potato friendship!

Berri: (angerly)From here on out, stay out of the way!

Berri took out an orange and squeezed it very hard. The juice from the oranges squirted into Cassidy's face. Berri dropped the squeezed orange onto the floor. Berri laughed evily as she left. Cassidy had orange juice in her eyes.

Cassidy: Wow, I did not see that coming. And now I can't see at all.

After practicing, Cassidy is back in her regular outfit. She went to the library and started to search for a book she needed to find.

Cassidy: "Blockheads: Guide to underwater basket weaving", "Blockheads: Guide to VCR repair", "Blockheads: Guide to-

Berri: "A guide to dancing" I've earmarked several that would be very well-suited for you, Conker.

Berri gives Conker the record book.

Conker: Thanks, Mari.

Berri slaps Cassidy in the face which causes her to fall on the floor.

Berri: I thought we could start with-

Conker: Yeah, but I'm just gonna stick with dancing. (to Cassidy) C'mon, Cass.

Conker and Cassidy walk away, leaving Berri to be angry again. Cassidy is back in her dance team uniform. Conker and Cassidy were practicing their balance by standing on the see-saws.

Conker: 97.

Cassidy: 98.

Conker: 99.

Berri: 100!

Conker: Wait, what did you do to Cassidy?

Berri: Oh, nothing.

Cassidy was seen in a thorn bush.

Cassidy: Ow…

Conker and Cassidy were training by being coved in bees for not focusing on pain when they dance. Berri gives the bees a command by giving them a message "buzz" translating to "attack". Cassidy started to run and scream in pain of being stung multiple times. Berri stood right next to Conker being covered in bees too. Conker and Cassidy were bouncing on trampoline to practice their jumps. Berri kicked Cassidy off of the trampoline and onto the floor. Cassidy sat up in pain. Berri started to jump with Conker. Conker and Cassidy were underwater in their swimsuits and holding their breath. Out of nowhere, a hook came down and took Cassidy out of the water. Berri jumped in underwater with a swimsuit on and held her nose. Cassidy looked ticked off as she hung from the hook from a fishing pole. In the dining room, Conker ate a whole bunch of apples. He had no more in front of him.

Conker: (to Cassidy) More, please!

Cassidy went into the kitchen and into the freezer to find more apples. But instead, Berri came out with more apples. Cassidy is locked in the freezer and more ticked off she was. Conker and Cassidy were back outside with plates on their heads. They kept adding more plates every now and then. Cassidy went to check if they had more plates. Berri was standing right next to Cassidy. Cassidy got startled and her plates fell off.

Berri: You just don't give up, do you?

Cassidy: Hey, uh, Berri. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want me around.

Berri: (angerly)Like I told you before, stay away from Conker!

Cassidy: Berri, seriously, get over it! We're just friends.

Berri: Of course,*takes out a butcher knife* you're Conker's best friend. Like, I know Conker's feelings for me could only be a *slams the knife blade on a table* fraction of what they are for you. I mean, some might say you're really, like, *stabs the ground* cutting into my time with Conker, just as I'm carving out a *swings knife side to side* nice little niche for myself.

Berri seemed pretty ticked off at Cassidy, though she was only making crispy rice squares.

Berri: *offering a piece to Cassidy* Crispy rice square?

Cassidy: (scared) Uh… That's ok. I gotta get going.

Berri: Really?! I mean, really? That's, like, too bad. So sorry I'll never see you again. *picks up a crispy rice square* Like, don't you worry your pretty little head about Conker. I'll take good care of him. Bye!

Cassidy: Don't you worry YOUR little head. I'll be back tomorrow.

Berri: *spits out a crispy rice square* ACK! WHAT?!

Cassidy: I come here every day.

Conker: *walking and balancing plates* That's right. Every day.

Berri: Really?! I mean, really?

Cassidy: Yup! See ya, Conker.

Conker: Yeah, see ya tomorrow!

Conker accidentally trips and falls into a mud puddle and the plates on his head falls and breaks. Berri starts to get angry. Conker went into the bathroom and washes his muddy face in the sink. Conker didn't know, but Berri was standing right behind him.

Berri: Like, hi!

Conker: AH! Oh, hey Perri.

Berri: *throws wash cloth in Conker's face* BERRI! Rough break on the training today!

Conker: Yeah, well, Cassidy and me'll be back at it tomorrow.

Berri: So, I gathered. That Cassidy's quite something.

Conker: Yeah, She's the best, Perri, the best.

Berri: (sarcastically)Like, I'm sure she is. (not sarcastically) And that's what makes this so difficult.

Conker: What?

Berri: You see, Conker, you obviously have strength, determination-

Conker: Don't forget my quiet intensity.

Berri: Exactly! And that's why I kept finding myself asking myself when I was, like, watching myself watching you today, why isn't he getting that training? What's getting in his way? And the answer that, like, (angerly)kept coming back and coming back and coming back…

Conker: (scared) Yeah?

Berri: (angerly)WAS CASSIDY!

Conker: Cassidy? But she's, like, my best friend, my right hand girl, my main compadre. She's been helping me train to dance. And she knows cuz' she's on her school's dance team.

Berri: Yes I-

Conker: She's also the chocolate to my peanut butter, my partner in crime, my-

Berri: But who is it that always seems to be around every time you fail? Every time you laid out your best plans don't work out the way they should?

Conker: Me?

Berri: (angerly) NO! IT'S CASSIDY! CASSIDY! CASSIDY'S THE ONE!

Conker: But, I don't understand…

Berri: You wanna get that 1st prize, do you?

Conker: Yeah.

Berri: Then I think you know what you have to do.

Berri started to whisper her plans into Conker's ear. Berri smiled evily after that, but Conker felt unsure. The next day. Conker waited in the foyer. Cassidy came in.

Cassidy: Hey, Conker! Ready for training?

Conker: Yeah, but I was thinking we could do something else.

Cassidy: You're right… I got an idea! Can you say "Biggest rubber band ball"?

Conker: Biggest rubber band ball ever!

Conker and Cassidy heard someone coughing, it was Berri. She peaked out of a magazine she was reading and continued reading.

Conker: Well, about that, I've been talking to someone.

Cassidy: Someone?

Conker: Ok, it's Narri!

Cassidy: You mean Berri?

Conker: Yeah her. How could I put this?… I'm sorry to say this, but… I gotta cut you loose.

Cassidy: WHAT?!

Conker: Apparently, Berri said that you were holding me back.

Cassidy: I'm holding you back?! Why would she say that? Unless…

Conker: Look, I gotta go now…

Cassidy: But, we're supposed to do this together.

Conker: We could still do this, just without you.

Cassidy: Oh, and I suppose you're gonna work on it with your new "girlfriend" instead?

Conker: *cough* GIRLFRIEND?! *cough* That's disgusting! Don't be ridiculous! We're nowhere near that, we're just stinkin' partners!

Cassidy: (angerly)I'm being ridiculous? You're partnering up with a *eye balls spinning and finger spinning "cucco"* CARAZY NUTJOB!

Conker: (angerly)You're a crazy nutjob!

Conker & Cassidy: (angerly)I can't believe you're being such a bad friend! NO! YOU'RE being such a bad friend!

Cassidy: (angerly)Whatever! If you wanna break a record with some nutty nutjob, good luck!

Conker: (angerly) Oh yeah? Well, fine!

Cassidy storms off. Conker and Berri went into the dining room to talk about what dance they should do.

Berri: What about ballroom dancing.

Conker: I'd rather go for something challenging. Let's take a break and do something to pass the time, like (sadly) building the biggest rubber band ball.

Conker started to slump because he was sad about the fight he had with Cassidy. Ze Professor and Cassidy were playing checkers. Ze Professor was staring lovingly at Berri and Conker.

Cassidy: Your move.

Ze Professor: Sorry, It is just zat zey are adorable togezer! Are zey not?

Cassidy: (sarcastically) Yeah, so adorable.

Tails: Even though Berri yelled at me yesterday at lunch, she and Conker make a cute couple.

Cassidy: (sarcastically): Sure.

Tails: What's wrong, Cassidy?

Cassidy: It's nothing, I'm gonna go home. See you guys tomorrow.

Tails: See ya.

Ze Profeesor: Goodbye, goodbye.

Cassidy: Don't count on it.

Cassidy went home. Terry was watching "The loved and the loveless".

I've never felt so betrayed in my entire life!

Terry felt like she was about to cry. Cassidy went inside and Terry changed the channel very quickly.

Terry: I wasn't watching a girlie soap opera! I was channel surfing!

Cassidy: Yeah, whatever!

Terry changed the TV on a horror movie. After she seen Cassidy nowhere in the living room, she turned it back onto "The loved and the loveless".Cassidy slammed the door as she went into her bedroom and took out her rubber bands. She started making a rubber band ball, still annoyed at Conker.

Cassidy: (annoyed) Of all the lousy, no-good-

Cassidy saw a picture of her and Conker.

Cassidy: (annoyed)Stupid best friend with his-

Conker saw a picture of him and Cassidy.

Conker: (annoyed) Stupid big smile and her-

Cassidy: (annoyed) Happy-go-lucky attitude,-

Conker & Cassidy: And stupid fun to do stuff withness.

Cassidy got hit with a rubber band. And saw it was Terry who flung it.

Cassidy: OW!

Terry: Keep it down in here! I'm trying to watch my story- Uh, I mean, uh… I gotta go break something!

Cassidy looked at the rubber band and took it with her to add to her soon to be rubber band ball. Conker has a steak in front of him and poked it with his fork. Conker wore a sweater with a image of him onto it, it seemed as if it was made by Berri.

Berri: Like, I know you're upset, Conker, but I made you something extra special, something that will make you forget all your troubles forever.

Conker: Please don't tell me it's another one of these sweaters, cuz' this one's itchy.

Berri: No, it's, like, even better.

Conker: (to himself) For the love of god!

Berri: Like, c'mon, I'll show you.

Conker and Berri went to a supply closet. Berri pulled out a sequin jumpsuit that is Conker's size.

Berri: What do you think?

Conker: I think an arts-n-crafts box dumped all over it. Excuse me for a sec. *throws up* Too flashy!

Berri: I knew you'd love it! Which is why I got one for me too!

Berri pulls out a sequin jumpsuit identical to Conker's, yet It's Berri's size.

Berri: These are our outfits for the showcase tomorrow! I can't wait! Can you?

Conker: I can't wait alright! I can't wait to kill myself.

Berri: *giggle* You're, like, so funny!

Conker: (to himself) What have I done?

The next day, Cassidy is playing another match of checkers with Ze Professor.

Cassidy: King me!

Ze Professor: Too late! I stole your king!

Cassidy: Yeah, on an unrelated note, check and mate! I win again!

Ze Professor: Zis is impossible! Zat vas ze 20th time you have defeated me!

Tails: 20 times? I lost 18 matches to you.

Cassidy: What can I say? I'm a pro!

Cassidy started to feel sad.

Tails: Are you ok?

Cassidy: Well, Conker and I kinda had a fight yesterday he doesn't want me to dance with me because of some crazy nutjob. I just don't know what her problem is, but all I know is that she's obsessed with Conker.

Tails: You mean Berri? She's not crazy, besides the fact that she yelled at me, like a phsyco, because of sitting in a seat she saved for someone.

Cassidy: Wait a minute… Exactly! She's a phsyco! She goes beserk because of someone messing or making Conker look bad. But, what am I gonna do? Conker probably doesn't wanna see me there.

Ze Professor: You said you vere going to make a rubber band ball, did you?

Cassidy: Yeah. But, it's not big enough, why?

Ze Professor: Vell, *takes out a ray gun* I have a grow ray zat could possibly vork on it. *shoots the rubber band ball*

Cassidy: Awesome! I gotta get going. Thanks for talking to me, guys!

Cassidy rolled the rubber band ball out of the door and rolled and speed walked as fast as she could. Conker and Berri got into their costumes. Conker didn't like his very much, though.

Conker: I look ridiculous!

Berri: We look so adorable! We look like twins, except I'm twice as tall as you.

Cassidy got inside with the rubber ball without getting caught. Conker and Berri stood on a piece of wood that rose up in the air. Berri has the only bungee cord left around her body.

Conker: Ok, so, why am I not wearing a bungee cord?

Berri: So, you can make your entrance more dangerous.

Conker: It'll be dangerous alright, dangerous to my life insurance, yet I have no life insurance.

Berri: That's the spirit!

Announcer: And now, the final performance, The glitter couple, with Conker and Berri.

Audience: *clapping and cheering*

Berri: We're up!

Conker: (scared) Oh, yay.

Conker and Berri stood in their positions, waiting until the music comes on. The rubber band part, That Conker was holding on one end, on Berri's bungee strap has been cut off, literaly. It causes her to dangle. The curtains open, revealing the giant rubber band ball. The rubber band ball starts to slowly move towards Berri. Cassidy stood right next to Conker.

Cassidy: *holding a pair of scissors* (sarcastically)Oops!

Conker: (happily)Cassidy!

Cassidy: Sorry, must've slipped! It's just that one of these things don't belong!

Berri: (angerly)You will, like, so pay for this!

Cassidy: Whatever! (to Conker) Look, you may be a pain in the butt a few times, but you always be my best friend.

Conker smiled as the audience "awwed".

Cassidy: We said that we were gonna make a giant rubber ball yesterday, well, that's exactly what we're gonna do.

Conker: Yeah! Let's do it!

Berri: Like, too bad that was the last rubber band!

Conker: Wait… Aw shoot!

Cassidy: *ties the broken rubber band together* I got a spare one coming right up.

Berri: Aw shoot!

Conker and Cassidy grabbed each end of the rubber band and jumped off of each end of the piece of wood.

Cassidy: Now!

Conker and Cassidy let go of the rubber band. Berri got strapped onto the rubber band.

Berri: (angerly)NOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M, LIKE, THE SWEETEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! AND TO THINK I STAYED IN THAT STUPID MANSION WITH THESE STUPID PEOPLE!

Cassidy: Ooh, a little sour under that sweetness.

Conker: A little?! Not to mention, she's a *eyes spinning and fingers spinning "cucco"* CARAZY NUTJOB!

Berri: (angerly)SO THAT I COULD SHOWER YOU WITH MY SNICKERDOODLES AND MY SCRAPBOOK AND MY-MY- WAY OF NOTICING! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS TOGETHER! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR 1ST PRIZE! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR DANCE OF LOVE!

Conker: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about love, Farri?

Berri: (angerly) MY NAME IS BERRI!

Conker: Really? 'Cuz you look like a Farri to me.

Berri: (angerly)BERRI! BERRI! BERRI! BERRI! BERRI! BERRI! BERRI! BERRI!

The rubber band started to roll.

Berri: *gasp* uh-oh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The rubber band ball rolled in every hallway and down every staircase until it rolled out of the mansion. The audience was still in their seats, but were scared because of what happened.

Conker: I guess I owe you an apology. Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you. I'm sorry for calling you a crazy nutjob. And most importantly, I'm sorry for calling you a bad friend.

Cassidy: I'm sorry for calling YOU a bad friend.

Conker and Cassidy started hugging. They realized that they needed to perform.

Conker: Aw shoot! We have to perform, yet we don't have any better costumes.

Cassidy: I already got better costumes.

Cassidy revealed two hip hop costumes. Each is a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a colored hip hop newsboy cap. When they changed they got on the stage as the announcer is announcing.

Announcer: I apologize for that incident, folks. Now, without a further delay, Conker and Cassidy dancing to "Chasing the sun"!

Audience: *clapping and cheering*

Conker and Cassidy were dancing as if they saw some move from MTV. After that, the audience clapped and cheered for them louder than before they performed.

Announcer: And now, the 1ST prize goes to…

There was a cliffhanger moment as everyone waited for the results.

Announcer: Conker and Cassidy!

The audience clapped and cheered very loudly. Conker and Cassidy hugged as they received their prize, it was a gold trophy. After the show, Conker and Cassidy started walking back to the mansion.

Conker: Again, I'm sorry about all that.

Cassidy: It's cool. We're best friends!

Conker: Totally!

Cassidy: Let's just forget that we ever met Berri.

Conker: Who?

Cassidy: Exactly!

Conker: No, seriously, who were you talking about?

Cassidy: Nobody

Back at the mansion, Conker, Cassidy, and their friends were watching _"The loved and the loveless"._ But, the news came on.

We interrupts this broadcast for breaking news; A Sega/Rare character was seen strapped to the biggest rubber band ball ever is about to subpass the record for the greatest distance traveled while strapped to the biggest rubber band ball ever.

Berri: WHOA!

Now, that's really something!

Cassidy: I can't believe this!

Conker: I know! How can that thing go that much?

The end-

Sorry Berri fans!


End file.
